


alive

by ourdarkspirits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween 1981 and Voldemort has come to the Potters' house.  In the immediate aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive

Lily groaned, every inch of her in agony.  She wasn’t sure she’d be able to move even if she wanted to.

“Lily?” she heard James voice from somewhere nearby, but she couldn’t see him.  She groaned again.  

“I’m here,” she managed, her voice weak. Even the normally simple act of speech seemed impossibly difficult.  Then after another moment, “Is Harry-?”

But before she could finish her question another voice said, “He’s fine.  I’ve got him.” Sirius, she realized, through the fog of pain.

She registered the small quiver in Sirius’s voice and knew how scared he had been.  Lily tried to sit up.  She wanted her husband and son.  She wanted to assure Sirius they were alright.  Sirius appeared above her, Harry in his arms.  

“Let me help you Lily,” he told her, the tremor still there in his voice.

He helped Lily sit up and placed Harry in her arms.  She cradled Harry to her chest, and he wriggled in her arms but she couldn’t let go.  Not when she had almost lost him, when she had come so close to losing everything.  

Lily looked up at Sirius.  “Thank you,” she said, green eyes meeting grey.  

Sirius looked away.  “I shouldn’t have told you to switch,” he muttered.

“Sirius,” she started, but now James was there.  He had managed to pick himself up and was now settling next to her and Harry.

“You didn’t know, Padfoot,” James said.  “None of us did.  It made sense to switch.”

Lily looked at James, wanting to comfort him, to add something to reassure Sirius.  But she was silent, overwhelmed by the knowledge that she was still alive, that James was next to her, alive and breathing.  She reached out to him and gripped his hand.

“We should go,” Sirius said suddenly.  “It’s not safe here.  Not with Voldemort gone and the Fidelius charm broken.”

James nodded, thoughtful, “Where are we going to go?”

“We could go to the Longbottoms’,” Sirius answered, “And we need to get word to Dumbledore.”

“Upstairs,” Lily said and Sirius regarded her questioningly.  He couldn’t begin to guess what was upstairs. “Harry’s bag is upstairs.  We need that.”

“I’ll get it,” Sirius said, quickly getting to his feet, looking like he very much wanted to get out of that room.

Lily watched Sirius depart, concern in her eyes.  Before she could dwell on it too much, James pulled her closer and pressed a kiss into her hair. She leaned against James and let her eyes close.  Right in that moment she was safe and alive, her son in her arms and her husband right beside to her.

**  
**When Sirius came back with Harry's bag, James helped Lily stand and together they left the ruins of the house that had been their home and hiding place for such a short period.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed this seems a little OT3. I also noticed that. I may come back and play in this universe. I may explore those hints of OT3. I may not.


End file.
